Penguin
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (A.K.A The Penguin) was a well educated and ingenious man who wanted to be refined and respected in the elite. He was also one of Batman 's top baddies in his prime. Unlike most of Batman's rouges gallery, Penguin is not insane and presides at Stonegate Penitentiary if foiled by Batman, instead of Arkham Asylum were his "fellow rouges" go and rehabilitate. History The "Rambunctious Days" One of Penguin's early plots was to get the Vonalster Fabergé Egg. He sent his two henchmen (Jay and Raven) at the time to retrieve the egg, but Batman intervened. The two managed to escape and met Penguin at a condemned Bird seed factory. Penguin scolded the two on how his pet, Scrap, was the only thing that kept them from going to Stonegate. To their surprise, Batman tracked them down and Scrap fund two kids (Reberta and Sherman) spying on the meeting. After Batman buried the trio under birdseed, Penguin dug his way out of and pelted Batman with a gas bomb that would "keep him nice and void for a good week". As the kids helped Batman's motionless body into the Batmobile, Penguin and his men vainly attempted to open the Batmobile's driver compartment, but the kids drove the Batmobile and it caused Penguin's two men fly off into a window and dumpster. The car stopped for a dramatic pause as Penguin sat dazed and confused and the car quickly restarted and as it was going to run into a ladder, Penguin retreated via umbrella. Scrap tracked the kids down eventually at Sherman's house with Penguin and crew right behind. Penguin and his men bolted through the house, destroying everything near. The Kid's petty booby traps were mere annoyances and they tracked the kids to the basement were Batman lay. As Penguin reunited with the egg, he attempted to shred Batman with the propellers from his umbrella, but Batman took the capsules Sherman gave him shortly before Penguin's arrival and scuffled with Penguin's bodyguards. Penguin and Batman had a final duel, but Batman sent Penguin flying into a nearby Basement shelf and knocked him unconscious and left for Police. His pet, Scrap, was donated to the Gotham Zoo. Penguin was soon called after from Dr. Hugo Strange to attend a mysterious auction. Penguin (along with Two-Face and The Joker) arrived by plane to find a limo awaiting them to take them to Gotham Springs. When the Auction finally took place, it was revealed that the item was proof of Batman's secret identity. Penguin's initial bid was a million dollars, but after seeing Two-Face and Joker bickering, he had the idea to not fight amongst themselves. So the trio pitched money in for all three to see Batman's identity. As Batman switched tapes Penguin and the other two watched in anger as they had proof of Strange trying to cheat them out of money (truth was Batman used Strange's machine to imagine Strange admitting to scam and recorded it on tape and intercepted the signal to broadcast that thought instead of the Bruce Wayne tape). Penguin's own umbrella gun destroyed the real proof of Batman's identity and the trio went after Strange in a speed chase, but caught up with him at Gotham International Airport and took Strange off in his own plane to dispose of him. Batman tampered with the engine and the plane crashed. The Police blimp was at the ready overhead and Penguin, Joker, Two-Face, and Strange were taken into custody. .]] Penguin later attempted to steal a pair of breeding condors from the Gotham Zoo. As he was about to Brake in, Batman showed up and knocked him to the ground. Penguin sprayed pollen on Batman that he claimed was a "wrong umbrella" but turned out it attracted his hummingbirds in which he doused their beaks with poison. After Batman foiled the hummingbirds, Penguin sent his Cassowary to rend him apart. Unfortunately, Batman took one of Penguin's poison-tipped hummingbirds and poisoned the Cassowary. Penguin was traumatized and flew away on his umbrella. He retreated to a night club and played cards with Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and Killer Croc. After the group told stories of how they almost killed Batman (Penguin told about his most resent encounter), they were horrified to know Croc was Batman all along and were ambushed by police and apprehended. at the opera as Pierce spies on them with binoculars.]] Penguin was later out of prison and attempted to steal a priceless Audubon painting, but was crushed with a chandelier after trying to shoot down one of Batman's Batarangs and was sent to Stonegate. As he was released he was expecting a limo and instead was escorted in a trashy bus. Upon his arrival he was expecting his friends (Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc, and others) and instead was encountered by Batman. After telling Batman he was now reformed and was forewarned by him, Penguin got a call from Veronica Vreeland after Batman left. On their first date, they were mugged, but as Penguin fended them off, Batman came, did the job and thought Penguin was behind it. Veronica defended Penguin and they left. Penguin and Veronica went to the opera and the after party. He overheard her and Pierce talking about how they pulled one over on him and gassed them. He kidnapped Veronica and flew away right in front of Bruce Wayne's eyes. He demanded Pierce deliver the ransom, and Pierce went to an abandoned part of town. Penguin called him by phone booth and instructed him to take one step out and start walking left. Pierce fell into the sewers, caught by Penguin's duck mobile and Penguin lead Pierce to him, only to be the other kidnapped person. Batman came in as Penguin was about to dispose of them, and Penguin retreated to a higher stage platform. He came back out in Viking gear and riding a giant metallic dragon. Penguin and Batman had a prevailing fight as the chandelier that held Veronica and was loosening. Batman saved them in the nick of time and used a Batarang to clip the wires that held the Dragon up and Penguin fell into the stage curtains. Penguin was taken by Police very heartbroken as Veronica stated she was growing found of him. 's story of how he met Batman.]] Awhile later, Penguin had his new henchmen gave chase to Batman to get the reversed Audubon artworks. Penguin was furious to discover that the paintings weren't the reversed versions. After the failure he was about to have his new pet, Personal, poke out their eyes when they claimed they had a good reason not to have that done. They got the plans for the Batmobile from Arnold Rundle (for the Batmobile's engine was destroyed in the chase his men had with Batman and Robin). After killing Arnold and taking the Plans, they infiltrated Earl Cooper and tampered with the Batmobile he was working on. After Batman retrieved it from a very suspicious Cooper, Penguin took control of the Batmobile as soon as the Batmobile got onto an interstate highway. He controlled it from his newly fixed Limo. Right after he flew the Batmobile off the top of a parking garage he was horrified to find the Dynamic Due right behind their Limo on gliders. They drove into the Airport flying dock, only to crash under a moving loading truck. As his limo lay in ruins and men unconscious, Penguin came out with his hostage, Earl's daughter, at gun point. She stepped on his feet and was about to shoot her in rage when Robin came down and kicked him to the ground. Helpless he was taken to Stonegate once more. Later as he was polishing the license plates at the prison he grabbed one that said "1BAT4U". He broke it in half. When he got out, he took control of a Wayne Tech test helicopter, the Raven X1-11, blinding Bruce Wayne (Batman) in the Process. He kept it for Ransom. He destroyed a city bridge to demonstrate his seriousness. Mayor Hill broadcast a message saying he would give into the demand. It was a trap, and Batman threw a net Around Penguin and one of his men. They got out via Penguin's umbrella (he had a knife in it) and flew after the Batwing. The Batwing shot the raven down. bridge.]] The Raven brought the Batwing down as well using its sonic lasers and Batman retreated the exploding Batwing. Batman ran helplessly into a nearby building as Penguin and one of his henchmen (for the other two were knocked unconscious) watched in amusement. After Batman beat Penguin's henchman, the charge that kept the mask he was using to see died, soon Penguin realized batman was blind and toyed with him. As batman ran blindly off an edge into a pool of liquid lava, he hung from the top pipes, as Penguin laughed. Batman found a way to turn the pipes on and the water and lava mixture fogged up the place. Penguin started to cough uncontrollably. Batman followed the sound and ultimately swooped down on Penguin, and he was left for the police. Sometime later, he ordered a stuffed extinct penguin The Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) and his doll Scarface had available. They tried to get him interested in other stuffed creatures they stole from the Vreeland exhibit (which ironically, Penguin had ties to them when Veronica used him). He never got his penguin for Batman and Catwoman interfered with the Ventriloquist's plans. Penguin and Two-Face had an apparent fight and Two-face stole a rare Avis from him and double-crossed. With this reasoning he was interrogated at Stonegate for Two-Face's kidnapping. Insisting that it taking a fellow crook from a sickbed was just not done, Batman left. Penguin, on the other hand, sicked his birds on Batman in a vain attempt to kill him. Penguin also stole plutonium from Wayne Tech's lab and threatened to blow up Gotham City. According to Batman, Penguin once tried to kidnap a famous singer (Zatanna recalls his first name "Ricky" but not his last) and Batman said he was on stake out, apparently watching to see when Penguin made his move. The "Legitimate Businessman" her "nest egg".]]Penguin later opened Gotham's hottest Night Club, The Iceberg Lounge. He presented himself as reformed and a businessman, but after hours he did smuggling and other ruthless professions. He soon became overwhelmed about Joker's new found fortune, Penguin threw him a party at his club, only for it to be overpowered by gunfire by King Barlowe 's right-hand bodyguard who thought he deserved "The King"'s will money, not The Joker. As Nightwing and Batgirl came in and stopped the gun noise, Penguin lay in panic. and Killer Croc.]] Penguin soon found use for Roxy Rocket and had her steal some valuables. After she was putting his operations at risk, he attempted to do away with her at his lounge. She prevailed and escaped as Penguin lay in horror. He then ordered his henchladies (Jay, Raven, and Lark ) to get rid of her before she tells someone about his after hour jobs. As Penguin was set for bed at his skyscraper, batman came in and asked about the location of Roxy. Penguin didn't come quietly and shot at Batman with a machine gun. Batman caught Penguin and hung him off his balcony and Penguin gave in. When he saw three ladies fighting (Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Livewire) at a table in his lounge, he tried to cease the commotion. When Livewire called him "Lard Butt" he ordered them out. They fought back and left his lounge (which smothered in Vines and thrones). As it was in chaos, Supergirl and Batgirl interrogated him on were the trio of ladies were and Penguin was, at first reluctant, but then gave in and told them. After he did a deal with Killer Croc and Two-Face (and cheated them), Penguin was encountered by The Judge who claimed he would give him the rightful justice he deserved. Penguin was chased through his design studio, his henchladies were tied up, and he was crushed by a giant penguin prop that the Judge set loose. He survived, but was enlisted in critical condition at the Hospital. Batwoman in the Belfry , and Carlton Duquesne discuss their shipment to Kaznia and their bat threat.]] Penguin soon allied himself with Rupert Thorne to smuggle illegal weapons to Kaznia. As Batwoman interfered with one road shipment and his factory went up in a blaze, Penguin knew that their muscle, Carlton Duquesne, was out of his league. Ironically, as they were discussing whom their new muscle would be, Batwoman sneaked into Penguin's office and the two caught her. But a fight was unleashed and Thorne realized too they need to bring someone in upon Batwoman's escape and allowed Penguin to bring that muscle. While at his lounge, Penguin called up Bane, Bane agreed to meet him in Penguin's frequently used Back entrance. As son as Penguin got off the Phone, Batwoman appeared and rapped a metallic alloy around penguin. She squeezed and squeezed him until Penguin gave in and said "Bane" very mildly. As his henchladies and Batwoman brought the fight out into the lounge, Penguin shot missiles intended on seeking Bats. Batman soon came in and Penguin was pushed away from blowing Batwoman up head-on. As Batwoman escaped, Batman was pushed into the lounges' center arctic pool. As Penguin shot homing missiles into the water, Batman set a bomb and it flooded the lounge once it exploded. Penguin sat whipped in the face by one of his seals. Penguin, Thorne, and Duquesne met with Bane at a warehouse, for Bane couldn't come to the lounge due to the incident. Penguin allowed him full control of the operation and showed him the ship and plans he was to be using. Later that night, as Penguin and Thorne played cards, they got a call to come to the ship. To their surprise, Bane found out who Batwoman was, Kathy Duquesne, Duquesne's daughter. Batman soon came in and another fight was unleashed. After Batman and Kathy escaped, Penguin and Thorne ran to Penguin's boat to retreat for the bomb Kathy had was missing. They ran into the other two Batwoman. As the ship exploded, Sonia was injured and Rocky went after the fleeing felons. She latched onto the boat and the sudden stop made Penguin and Thorne fly into the water. They were caught and Penguin, after years of being "reformed", was finally punished for his crimes and sent back to Stonegate with Thorne. Weaponry The Penguin had a large array of Umbrella weapons and flight tools and stand as his most recognizable trademark. His Umbrellas were controlled by an unseen button on the handle and could be deadly and / or deceiving. He was also known to carry a hidden machine gun hidden under an umbrella case for emergencies. At his warehouse he has his scientists create his custom umbrellas and test them on dummies of Batman. Umbrella Models and Accessories Rogues Gallery Encounters and Two-Face.]] Penguin has collaborated with much of Batman's rogues' gallery, including: *'The Joker' ("The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne"; "Almost Got 'Im"; "Batgirl Returns"; "Joker's Millions") *'Two-Face' ("The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne"; "Almost Got 'Im"; "Batgirl Returns"; "Judgment Day") *'Poison Ivy' ("Almost Got 'Im" ; "Girls Night Out") *'Killer Croc' ("Almost Got 'Im"; "Judgment Day") *'The Ventriloquist & Scarface' ("Catwalk") *'Roxy Rocket' ("The Ultimate Thrill") *'Harley Quinn' ("Girls Night Out") *'The Mad Hatter' ("Knight Time") *'Rupert Thorne' (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) *'Bane' (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) In Other DCAU Media Adventures of Batman and Robin double feature DVD]] Penguin has been featured in a lot of marketing items that were based off of and . Home video Penguin had his own video in The Adventures of Batman and Robin Video Line. It featured birds of a Feather and The Mechanic. The Penguin video came to DVD doubled with Poison Ivy's video to create a double-featured disk. Fast Food Penguin was featured as many toys in European Fast Food lines Penguin fast food items included: *A Car roller *A big 6-inch TNBA version figure *A Hand puppet *A Cup topper Action Figures BTAS Penguin was a rare action figure to come by in the original BTAS line. He and The Riddlerwere not shipped in high quantities and as they figure series ended , their prices went up. This Penguin figure cam with a black overcoat that was removable and red hypnotic umbrella launcher. The figure's model was meant to be that for the Batman Returns figure, but since the movie version was a disturbing nightmarish creature they decided to repaint a Super Powers collection version and give the model to the less darker animated version. This figure could be fetched for 80 dollars or more mint and 60 dollars or more loose if its in great condition. thumb|"Attack of The Penguin" 4-pack. This version was repainted, jacket lost, launcher lost, and given an umbrella in the Toys R Us four Pack Penguin's Revenge TNBA Penguin was never made a figure in the original TNBA line by Kenner. Later, when Mattel took over, he was featured in a four pack with repaints of Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl entitles "Attack of the Penguin". This Penguin figure came with a closed umbrella and holographic card. It was made in light of the Mystery of the Batwoman movie. Trivia *Penguin was required to be based on the Batman Returns version of the character for the two productions were being produced at the same time in the early 90's. As the movie became history, they were finally able to use the classic penguin they wanted to from the start. *Penguin's second voice actor, David Ogden Stires, voiced over in many Walt Disney productions including Pocahontas (as the main villain, General Ratcliffe) and Beauty and the Beast (as the talking clock, Cogsworth). *Penguin was the only character allowed to smoke in BTAS. Due to obvious reasons, it wasn't allowed to be lit, though. Official Artwork BTAS Image:Penguinmodelsheet.png Image:BTASPenguinModelSide.png Image:BTASPenguinModelback.png Image:PenguinStealsheet.jpg Image:PenguinGunModel.jpg Image:PenguinfigureArtworkpose.png TNBA Image:PenguinModelTNBA.jpg Image:PenguinTNBA101.png Image:PenguinTNBAII.png‎ Image:PenguinTNBA32.png Image:PenguinTNBA3444.png Appearances * "I've Got Batman in My Basement" * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" * "Almost Got 'Im" * "The Mechanic" * "Birds of a Feather" * "I Am The Night" * "Blind as a Bat" * "Catwalk" * "Riddler's Reform" * "The Worry Men" * "Second Chance" * "Batgirl Returns" * "Joker's Millions" * "The Ultimate Thrill" * "Girls' Nite Out" * "Judgment Day" Feature Film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * "Knight Time" * "This Little Piggy" Category:Batman rogues